Genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritierxc3x97Pelargonium peltatum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as hybrid Pelargonium, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new hybrid geranium cultivars with red flower color, and vigorous, but well-branched growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1997. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid geranium plant, no. 90-2022-8, having red single-type flowers, dark-green foliage with strong zonation and fairly vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 was the unpatented ivy geranium seedling no. 95-337-18, having salmon-red, double flowers, medium green leaves without zonation, and medium to strong growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998, in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Orange-red, medium sized flowers;
2. Numerous, compact, semi-spherically shaped inflorescences;
3. Dark-green foliage with strong zonation;
4. Bushy, mostly round, little spreading or overhanging plant habit;
5. Relatively late flowering response, but floriferous;
6. Good tolerance to rain and heat; and
7. Suitable as a robust plant for landscaping, requiring little care.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 is the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,451).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 202xe2x80x99 a somewhat different flower color, much more petals per corolla, smaller and darker green leaves, shorter and deeper red colored peduncles, and more compact plant habit.